Coco
Coco is a character in Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, Coco wears a black T-Shirt with dark, blue jeans and grey sneakers. He also has thick, black hair that somewhat curves upwards at the tip. In Alien Force, Coco is now older, being a teenager, and looks the part as well. His hair is longer and he appears more built. He wears a regular black T-Shirt with dull-blue pants and black shoes with a grey sole. : During the events of Conquest of the Conqueror and the remaining of Season 3 and majority of Season 4, Coco's appearance mutated which gave him half diamond and half gold face, one third stone, a one third iron and one third metal torso, arms and legs. Using his ID Helm, Coco takes the appearance of him in Human Form wearing a light blue jacket over his regular outfit. He also wears dark blue jeans instead of his navy blue ones and brown boots. : However, after the events of The Final Fight Part 2, Coco was changed back into his regular form and regained his previous appearance before his mutation. In Ultimate Hero, Coco's appearance has not changed much from his Alien Force appearance. : In Trade Cycle, Coco wears a black jacket after trying on a long scarf to go undercover. : In Cold Front, Coco wears a blue, Mechanic snow suit to cover his regular outfit. He also wears breathing and climbing equipment. : In The Ultimate Enemy, Coco absorbs the cloned copy of DNA X which mutates him into a big creature mixed with different aspects of various alien species. However, at the near end of the episode, Coco is changed back into his previous appearance before his mutation. : Since Isolation, Coco wears a dark blue jacket over his black T-Shirt. As of Greetings from Area 51, Coco has cut his hair shorter, adding on to his new look. Biography As a child, Coco grew up without a mother and was raised by his father. When he became eleven years old, Coco was already best friends with Brandon and they had gone to the same elementary school. When summer vacation came, Coco went to his home and played video games but decided to call Brandon and see what he was going to do however Brandon had to go do something. Later on, Coco received a call back from Brandon who eagerly wanted him to come over and check something out. Coco then sneaked away from home and did just that. When Coco came over to Brandon's house, he discovered that Brandon found an alien rod and placed it in a watch-like container on his wrist. That's when Coco saw Brandon transform into an alien. He then had stayed at Brandon's side to help him with learning the power of the device and also witnessed the creation of Brandon's Laboratory. Coco then went off with Brandon into the woods as a shortcut to the city in order to claim a large amount of cash in order to buy all of the missing furniture and appliances but they soon run into some droids searching for the device. Being saved by Brandon, Coco continues on until they both encounter the gigantic Monster Droid as he called it. After the day was saved by Brandon, Coco searched around for him but he had gone missing so he then returned to Brandon's house to continue his search for his friend only to find that he had gone home. Afterwards, the two went on adventures around the area and encountered the most bizarre and strangest things from on and out of this world. Powers and Abilities In The Original Series, Coco has a minor Omnitrix given to him by Brandon; it contained only 13/20 aliens. In Alien Force, Coco gained the abilities to absorb most materials such as wood and metal. During the events of Conquest of the Conqueror and for the remaining of Season 3 and majority of Season 4, Coco gained the abilities to form his body parts into different tools and weapons such as an axe or a maces. In'' Ultimate Hero'', Coco regains his absorbing materials abilities but can still utilize his body parts into different tools for different purposes. He can also absorb energy as seen in The Ultimate Enemy and pilot a spaceship. Appearances Original Series *A Hero is Born *The Other Me *Kidnapped *Best Comfort *Theater Terror *Beginners Luck *Dog Gone *The Forest *Coco 10 *The Revenge of the Conqueror *Brandon 10,000 *Hypnotized *The Switch *A Brandon 10 Christmas *Glitch *Road Trip *Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror Alien Force Coco has appeared in every Alien Force episode Ultimate Hero Coco will appear in every Ultimate Hero episode Reboot *A Hero is Born *Fright at the Museum *Water Worries *Robotic Past *Kidnapped *Best Comfort *The Other Me *Frienemies *Theater Terror *Beginner's Luck *Dog Gone *Sick Day *The Conqueror *The Forest Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth (Non-Playable Character/NPC) *Brandon 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror (NPC) *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (NPC/Guide) Online Games *Alien Attack (NPC/Guide) *Battle Blitz (NPC) *BTFF Fall (NPC) *Critical Crisis (NPC) *Brandon 10: The Ultimate Adventure (NPC) Specials *Brandon 10: Alternate Chaos *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest History Original Series *In A Hero is Born, Coco witnesses Brandon transform for the first time. *In The Other Me, Coco has helped Brandon track down his clone and was rewarded an Omnitrix. *In Dog Gone, Coco sabotages Brandon's Omnitrix in order to impress a girl. *In Brandon 10,000, Coco goes into the future with Brandon and sees his future self. *In Coco 10, Coco fights off the Conqueror while Brandon is transported to a world where Coco found the Omnitrix. *In Road Trip, Coco saves his dad from Car Thefts. *In Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror, Coco helps Brandon find the ingredient for the Omnitrix. Alien Force In A Hero Returns Part 1, Coco continues his normal life without an Omnitrix until Brandon asks for his assistance against an ongoing alien invasion. In Wanted, Coco goes back into the life of intergalactic crime by stealing inventions and weapons created by Brandon. When the duo catches up with Coco, he retreats to an old crime boss of his, The Bounty Hunter. Later on, Coco was tricked into getting into a machine that turns him into a never-ending mining source but when Brandon and Sarah stop the machine it glitches out and explodes. The explosion then gives Coco the power to absorb any material. In Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1, Coco hacked the Omnitrix in order to access Master Control. However, the Omnitrix overloaded and caused an explosion which, as revealed in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2, scrambled with his DNA causing him to mutant into every material that he absorbed. In The Final Fight Part 1, Coco and Sarah helped Brandon escape and defeat The Creator who recently broke from The Capture Zone. After making plans with Sarah, Coco decides to hang out with Brandon but soon leaves due to boredom. He is then attacked by Nodnarb on his way out and captured. Nodnarb decided to rip part of Coco's face off in order to anger Sarah whom he soon captured as well. Nodnarb then held Coco and Sarah as hostages until Brandon gave the Omnitrix up. Coco and Sarah were about to be killed off when they were rescued by Uncle Bill and Erudiden. Erudiden had his workers restore Coco's face and heal him while they were on Electronia. Coco then joined the team when he recovered and went into battle against The Conqueror. Because of a malfunction with the Omnitrix, the Conqueror mutated and put the team including Coco in danger. Brandon held the Conqueror off in order to buy Coco and the others some time to escape in which they did. Brandon then sacrificed the Omnitrix in order to stop the impact of The Conqueror's ship which released Coco from his mutation allowing him to absorb materials and return to human form. He then had a victory kiss with Sarah. Ultimate Hero In A Hero is Known, Coco helps Brandon find out who linked his secret to the world and pilots the team to a military base by the border. In Trade Cycle, Coco goes undercover to uncover the Extreme Bikers' plans and operations. In Cold Front, Coco takes charge when he believes that Brandon died falling off Mount Everest. In The Ultimate Enemy, Coco absorbs the copy of DNA X, sent to them by James, and mutates. He then travels through the rift and into The Alterverse where he battles Khan and later defeats him by outwitting him. In Journey to the Center of Coco, Coco is attacked by a parasite so Brandon and Sarah are transported into his mind by Ja'Nene. They convince him to fight off the parasite himself and he is then saved. Relationships Original Series Birthday Girl - In the episode, Dog Gone, Coco tries to impress a girl who is having a birthday party. Knowing how much she loves puppies, he asks Brandon if he could turn into Wildpup for a bit. When Brandon accepts, Coco changes the timing circuits on the Omnitrix which causes Brandon to stay as Wildpup for a long time. Coco almost succeeds until the Extreme Biker arrives and ruins his chances. Alien Force Sarah - Coco shows a sudden interest in Sarah, shown in A Hero Returns Part 1, as he lets her sit in the front with him. He also asks Brandon in private what does he think of Sarah although he hasn't given a straight answer since she is his cousin. Coco also shows compassion towards Sarah and tends to agree with her a lot. In The Tenth Alien, Zen shows Brandon an alternate reality in which Brandon has failed to save Sarah and remained as 10 X. In this reality, Coco mourned for Sarah and took aggression towards Brandon. In Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2, Coco supports Sarah as she believes Brandon is dead. In Cube Town, Coco really felt like telling Sarah something important about how he felt but was interrupted when there was trouble. Throughout Season 3, Coco attempts to talk and be with Sarah as seen in episodes such as Sale of a Lifetime. However, in Enchanted, Sarah becomes disappointed and loses faith in Coco when he doesn't support her and allows himself to be under the control of The Sorceress. Later, Sarah forgives him. In Tree of Life, Coco saves Sarah from attacks from a blaster even though he knew that she could have shielded herself. In Redemption, Coco plans to take Sarah on a date to the movies even though the plan is foiled when Srevonock returns. It is then revealed in Normal Day that Coco had purchased an antique locket for Sarah containing a picture of both of them. In The Final Fight Part 2, Coco finally gets his kiss with Sarah. Ultimate Hero After the events of The Final Fight, Coco became the boyfriend of Sarah, as revealed in A Hero is Known. Trivia *Coco is Brandon's first best friend. *Coco worked and hung out in Brandon's Lab most of the time in The Original Series. *Coco got his Omnitrix in The Other Me for helping Brandon track his clone. *Coco has done alien criminal activity in between the Original Series and Alien Force, as shown in Wanted. *Coco isn't interested in sports as seen in Date Night. *Coco is great with weapons and has knowledge on alien technology. *Coco is the first one in the team to drive a car and pilot a spaceship. *In Redemption, Coco kills a person for the first time. **In the same episode, we also learn about his past and his last name; Levin. *Coco was upset at Brandon for, what he believed at the time, destroying his aliens in the Omnitrix Mark II as revealed in Unearthed. *Coco is the first other Human, aside from Brandon, to visit the Alterverse. **However, he is the first known person to see Zen. Gallery CocoOS.png|Coco in the Original Series Cocoforbrandon.PNG|Coco (Thanks to Reo) Brandon10AFThemeScene3.png|Coco in the Theme Song Brandon10AFThemeScene15.png|Coco with the rest of the team in the AF Titles CocoWanted.png|Coco in Wanted AlienOperationsBotScene.png|Coco (in Stone Form) in Alien Operations with Sarah and BrandonBot CocoGarageScene.png|Coco in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 CocovsServoRedem.png|Coco confronting Servonock in Redemption COGBrandonCoco.png|Coco with Brandon in City of Giants Brandon 10 UH Team.png|Coco with Brandon and Sarah in UH Gasadactyl and Coco.png|Coco, in stone form, with Gasadactyl in The Spy Who Evolved Me CocoJTTCOC.png|Coco in Journey to the Center of Coco Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10 Category:Characters in Brandon 10 Category:Heroes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Males Category:Mutant Humans Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Characters